Vacation to the 100 Million years in the Future
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Phineas and Ferb created the Time Machine 2.0 and go on an adventure into the one hundred million years in the future with their friends. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry are having a great time with one another in the same time with the kids.
1. Idea for New Invention

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 1 Idea For New Invention

At Flynn-Fletcher's house, Phineas, Ferb and Perry are sitting on the sofa and thinking of what are they going to do today.

"Nah..."Said Phineas and he's looking at Ferb.

"Got any idea?"Asked Phineas and Ferb shook his head as no.

"Maybe TV can help."Said Phineas and he's open the television and see the series called the Future is Wild.

"The Future is Wild? Sounds interesting..."Said Phineas and he's get up to watch it with Ferb.

The episode is about the introduction of the lives, both plants and animals and the look of the planet in all three times.

25 Minutes passed after watched the series...

"Ferb! I know what're we gonna do today!"Said Phineas and he's get out from the sofa with Ferb and go into the backyard.

And then, Phineas got the idea about Perry in his head.

"Hey wait! Where's Perry?"Asked Phineas

Inside the house, when both boys gone, Perry pulls out his hat and wear it and open the picture upon the sofa and revealed a hole and go inside.

Later, he's arrive at his secret lair and go to sit on his chair that in front fo the large computer.

"Good morning, Agent P. We had umm... uhh.. what is it again, Carl?"Asked Major Monogram

"Doofenshmirtz is up to something that is bad again, sir."Said Carl

"Can't believe I forgot about that."Said Major Monogram while Perry's glaring at him in confuse.

"Well, we just heard that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is... is... what is he up to again, Carl?"Asked Major Monogram

"He's planned to go to the future sir."Said Carl

"Yeah! That's it! He had planned to go the future! I believe that he is going to go to the future and brought some sort high tech weapons for his evil plan.

You must go and stop him!"Said Major Monogram and Perry's run to his Platypus-Mobile and ride off from his lair.

Meanwhile, at Flynn-Fletcher's house, in Candance's room...

"Stacy! This is NOT a good thing at all!"Said Candace as she's trying to concentrate.

"All you have to do is just keep calm and think about other things that have nothing to do with your brothers."Said Stacy

"Talk is always easier than do, you know."Said Candace

"Think about happy thing, Candace. Think about other thing that made you happy like... like... Jeremy!

Yeah! Jeremy! Think about Jeremy!"Said Stacy as Candace's closing eyes.

"He's not thing! He's a human being!"Said Candace as she's closed her eyes.

"Just keep concentrate, Candace!"Said Stacy

"Okay... I'm calm... I'm calm..."Said Candace as she's concentrating. Everything going very well until the noises of creating ruined everything.

"CLANG!"

"AAAHHHH!"Screamed Candace and she's fall on back.

"What was that?!"Asked Candace

"CLANG!"

"Sounds like it came from the backyard."Said Stacy

"*Gasp!* Phineas and Ferb!"Said Candace and she's grab Stacy and take her with her and go to the backyard.


	2. Trips to 100 Million Years in the Future

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 2 Trips To 100 Million Years In The Future

In the meantime, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated...

"Doofenshimrtz Evil Incoperaaaaaaaated!"Singing Voices

Perry the Platypus landed his vehicle on the corridor. When he's get out, Norm quickly grab him and his vehicle.

"Greetings, Perry the Platypus!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he's walk out from the shadow while Perry is confuse about this welcome.

"I know, I know, I know. Wanna know why I greeted you like that right? Because what am I doing here is not actully an evil plan.

I just going on an adventure!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz but Perry is still confuse.

"Now Norm, if you mind to let them go?."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Norm's let go of Perry and his vehicle.

In the meantime, at Flynn-Fletcher's house...

"Behold! The Time machine 2.0!"Said Phineas

"And what the different of this Time Machine have?"Asked Buford

"Unlike the old one, this one didn't just send us into other time but into the other place!"Said Phineas

"WOW!"Said Isabella, Baljeet and Buford

"Well, Ferb, is everything ready?"Asked Phineas and Ferb gives him thump up.

"Okay everyone. Let's get into the Time Machine."Said Phineas and he's go into the Time Machine 2.0 with his friends and his step-brother.

"Phineas and Ferb!"Said Candace after she's come out with Stacy

"Oh hey, Candace!"Said Phineas

"You guys are soooo BUSTED!"Said Candace and she's let go of Stacy and jump into the Time Machine 2.0 with them.

Accidetnally press on the button to go to 100 million years in the future at Shallow Seas.

"Candace!"Said Stacy and she's jump into grab her out but the teleporation has begun and send them all into 100 million years in the future.

Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incoperated...

"Anyway, why are you here? I didn't do anything evil today."Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz and then Perry spots the Caravel Ship-like Machine

that he never seen before and then point to it.

"That thing? It's not even the inator. I called it Time Ship! See? Have no word inator after it."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's go to grab his carryall.

"So... wanna come with? I would be glad to have you go with."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry nodded to him as okay.

"So come in!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's jump up to grab a rope and climb up on the rope and get into the Ship with Perry.

"Oh! And Norm! Make sure that Perry's vehicle is safe!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"As you said, sir."Said Norm

"Okay, Perry the Platypus! It's time to go through time!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's pull the remote control and shoot the ray out from

the lion statue at front of the Ship, creating the portal.

"Destination and time... hmm... it's hard to choose one. Hmm... aha!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's close his eyes and press

the remote control without see it. And with his way of choosing,

The destination and time he just chose is the 100 million years in the future at the place called the Shallow Seas.


	3. Swimming in the Shallow Seas

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 3 Swimming In The Shallow Seas

100 Million Years in the Future, at the Shore near the Shallow Seas...

"BOOM!"

"So... this is what the future in 100 million years look like."Said Buford

"Amazing!"Said Baljeet

"This place is so beautiful!"Said Isabella

"So what are we going to do at here? We didn't brought the swim suits with us."Said Buford

"No worry guys. Ferb can handle this."Said Phineas and Ferb pulls out a pocket-sized changing room and then it's go big.

"We invented this yesterday while you all are busy."Said Phineas and Ferb's walk inside and change his cloth. Then, he comes out in swim suit.

Meanwhile, at the Time Machine...

"Ooh..."Moaned Candace as she's slowly crawl out.

"Candace! You got to take a look at this beach!"Said Stacy

"Hmm? What?"Asked Candace and she's look out and seeing the vast beautiful blue Shallow Seas around her.

"Oh... my... gosh! OH MY GOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH!"Shouted Candace and starting to breath heavily.

"Calm down! Candace! It's just a beach and the sea! Have nothing to freak out!"Said Stacy

"Stacy! Are you nuts?! We don't even know where are we!"Said Candace

"Not where we are, sis. When we are."Said Phineas and he's walk up to them.

"What?! Are we in the past or something?!"Asked Candace

"Actually, future. This is what our planet look like in the hundred million years in the future."Said Phineas

"The world full of water?"Asked Stacy

"Kinda. The volcanic activity by the most. They make the ice at both, North and South Poles and their expanded ice glaciers to meltdown and flooded the world."Said Phineas

"So the planet is mostly covered in the water by now."Said Candace

"Of course."Said Phineas

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Candace

50 Kilometers Away, at the Other Shallow Sea...

"BOOM!"

"Oh yeah! Finally, we're here!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's looking and seeing nothing but the Shallow Sea.

"Hmm? The sea? Well..."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry walks up to him.

"So... what should we do? Fishing?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry's show him the fishing rods and a box of baits.

"Good idea, Perry the Platypus!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

Back to the first Shallow Sea...

"Come on, Candace! This maybe fun!"Said Stacy after finished change her cloth into the swim suit.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... whatever..."Said Candace and she's go to change her cloth in the changing room.

In the sea, Phineas and his friends are swimming, diving and relaxing. Then, Stacy's run to them and jump in.

When Candace's finished her changeing cloth and is about to walk to the sea. She's spot a creature floating on the surface of the sea and its go straight to them.

"GUYS! LOOK!"Shouted Candace and she's run to them and go into the sea to join them.

"Phineas, what is that thing?"Asked Isabella as she's point the floating creature with sails and red algae on its back.

"The Ocean Phantom, and it's not a thing. Must use word things."Said Phineas

"What do you mean by that? It's a single creature!"Said Candace

"No, Candace, they're actually the colonies of the today Portuguese man o' war."Said Phineas

"You mean that poisonous jellyfish that look a lot like the Portuguese war ship?"Asked Buford and everyone turn to look at him in surprise.

"What? I found one when I'm on a vacation on Florida when I was at 6 years old."Said Buford

"Well... did any of you guys wanna play with it?"Asked Phineas

"Phineas! Are you crazy? That thing is descended from the jellyfishes! And you know that jellyfishes are poisonous animals!"Said Candace

"Come on! It can't be that bad! Follow me guys!"Said Phineas and he's swimming to the Ocean Phantom with his friends and his sister following from behind.


	4. Ride the Reef Glider

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 4 Ride The Reef Glider

On the Time Ship, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry are fishing and starting to get bore. Beneath under the Ship,

the six-finned creature at weight of a ton swimming directly to the Ship. It's the adult Reef Glider. Reef Glider doesn't have eyes.

So its use the sense of smell instead. The baits that using by Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry are actually the jellyfishes.

The Reef Glider slowly swimming closer and closer. The smell of the jellyfishes are very similar to the smell of the Ocean Phantom

so the baits attract the Reef Glider to come. Then, the Reef Glider bites the bait of Dr. Doofenshmirtz and pull the fishing hook.

On the Ship...

"Hey! I got something!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he's pulling his fishing hook.

"It's very heavy! Perry the Platypus, I need a hand!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and then Perrry let go of his fishing hook to help his nemesis.

They both are pulling by all powers that they both have. When they both exhausting, the Reef Glider pulls the fishing hook away with Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! Perry the Platypus! Help me!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry quickly jump into the sea and swimming the helpless Doofenshmirtz.

Meanwhile, at the Ocean Phantom...

"So... what are we gonna do with it?"Asked Buford

"We should study it. Let's see how magnificent of this creature is."Said Baljeet

"I like his idea!"Said Phineas and he's start to swimming around the Ocean Phantom with Ferb. They see that the Ocean Phantom using its sails

to control its way and the its tail to navigate the way. Under the Ocean Phatom, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford seeing the poisonous tentacles

that appear in modern jellyfishes has been get replaced by three eyes and mouths in each tentacles while other tentacles that look useless had

become homes of the Sea Spiders called Spindletroopers. They all come out from below and tell them that the Ocean Phantom is going to the algae reef.

"It's probably going to hunt its foods. It's eat everything that its mouths can grab."Said Phineas

"Wondering what it's eat in its day."Said Buford

"The swimming sea-slug called Reef Gliders. But only their babies."Said Phineas

"What about the adults?"Asked Stacy

"The adult is at a weight of a ton and is the main predator of the Ocean Phantom."Said Ferb

"Most part that get ate will be the tentacles that use to grab foods."Said Phineas

Meanwhile, at Other Shallow Sea...

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz as the Reef Glider is still keep pulling him with it. Then, the Reef Glider dive into the deeper water

and drag Doof along with it. Doof took a big breath and hold it in his mouth before he will get drag in. When he was underwater, he sees the size

of the adult Reef Glider. He's terrified and scream out in horror with his mouth open and then remember that he is in underwater but it's too late,

there is no oxygen left and he is too terrified to let go his fishing hook. The scare made him hard as stone and hes beginning to be feel a bit dizzy.

After feeling dizzy, he's fall to unconsciousness and is about to let go of the fishing hook. In the meantime, the Reef Glider starting to eating the bait

but when the hook sting into its toothless jaw, it's spit out the bait and hook and swim away to find something that taste better than what it just ate.

Doofenshmirtz is falling into the depth of the ocean but then Perry arrive and grab and his fishing hook in time and take him up to the surface of the water.

"AAAHHHH! *Cough!*"Coughed Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's turn to look at Perry.

"I think I had enough trip at this place. Better find a better place."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry swimming back to the Time Ship with the exhausted Dr. Doofenshmirtz.


	5. Candace VS Antarctic Rainforest

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 5 Candace VS Antarctic Rainforest

After having fun in the Shallow Seas, the storm is gathering up in the sky and the waves of the sea starting to become more violence.

Phineas decided that they must go home but Buford wanted to go to the other place in this period. So he's push Phineas aside and choose the place.

And the destination that he's choose is the rainforest on an isolated continent of Antarctica. At other Shallow Sea, the sea are violently attacking

the Time Ship of Doofenshmirtz but as that he's still being unconscious, Perry must be the one who pilot it and he's press the button and shoot the ray

out from the lion statue, forming the portal and sail the Ship into it. After the Ship go through it, Perry found that the Ship is now sailing around at

the coast of somewhere else. Lying before him, is the shore of the isolated continent filled with massive rainforest of the once frozen wasteland of Antarctica.

In the Mainland, near the Watering Hole...

"Oookaaaay..."Said Stacy

"Where are we?"Asked Isabella

"It's look like... the forest!"Said Buford

"It's not look like the forest, Buford! It is the forest!"Said Baljeet

"Rainforest, actually."Said Ferb

"Phineas! Where the heck are we now?!"Asked Candace

"Let's see..."Said Phineas and he's starting to looking around himself. He's see the many colorful birds flying above him and the insects are crawling around.

He's see nothing but the dense of the greenish rainforest, weird insects and many small colorful birds flying around him.

"Well... don't freak out guys but... we're at Antarctica."Said Phineas

"WHAT?!"Asked Everyone

"How was that possible?!"Asked Buford

"I heard about many ridiculous things in my life but this is the top of it!"Said Candace

"But it's true. Ferb got the map."Said Phineas and Ferb gives him the map of the whole world in 100 million years in the future to Phineas.

"Thanks bud. Now, here the look of the Planet Earth in 100 million years in the future."Said Phineas as he's show them the look of the planet in the map.

They all can't believe that in 100 million years in the future, the world is look so different from 21st century. Antarctica is now the isolated continent at the tropics.

"Antarctica was once covered in the forest during the Cretaceous period and it had happened again in the 100 million years since our time."Said Ferb

"So... what are we going to do while we're here?"Asked Isabella

"Bird watching maybe good."Said Baljeet

"I like that idea."Said Phineas and Ferb's give everyone the scopes. Later, they build the shelter as a hideout for their bird watching.

15 minutes later, Candace's decide to go out for a walk. When she's walk in the forest for a while, she's spot a beautiful flower and go to take a look.

When her face's go near it, the flower is turn out to be four beetles called Spitfire Beetles and jump on her face and biting her. Then she's fall on the tree

and make the wasp called Falconfly that take a break on the branch angry and flying after her. After get rid all of the Spitfire Beetles on her face, she's see that

the Falconfly is chasing after her and run faster for her dear life. Then, she's run into the Spitfire Bird and accidentally make it scare so it's spit out

the hot and poisonous chemical to her but she's immediately bow down and the chemical hit the Falconfly instead while she's run away from the bad situation.

"PHEW!"Said Candace and then a Roachcutter's fly out from the canopy and drop its remaining of the food out from its butt on her head.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"Screamed Candace

Meanwhile, at the Time Ship...

"Ooh..."Moaned Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he's slowly get up.

"Perry the Platypus?"Asked Dr. Doofensmhirtz and he's looking around in search of Perry. Then, he's found that Perry is trying to drop the anchor but his size is too small.

"Here let me help."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's pull the lever and the anchor is drop in the sea.

"So... where are we?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry is pointing to the massive rainforest of Antarctica.

"I guess that our next crazy adventure is waiting in that rainforest."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's go into the row boat with Perry.

They release the ropes and and rowing to the shore.

"Prepare to land!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz before the row boat will landed. After they landed, they head straight into the rainforest.


	6. Falconfly and the Chicken Sandwich

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 6 Falconfly And The Chicken Sandwich

Later, in the Rainforest...

"ARGH! This is the thickest rainforest that I ever go in!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he's walk into the forest with his nemesis.

"Well... but I must admit. This place is beautiful too! Even for the person who doesn't like the forest like me. What about you,

Perry the Platypus?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz but Perry is just keep walking and wait for something that crazy to happen.

"No chatting, huh? I know, I know, I know. Don't want to draw the attention from some dangerous creatures in the forest,

aren't you?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry's nod to him as yes.

"Oh come on! I didn't see anything dangerous here! Just birds and some weird insects! How harmful they can be?"Asked Dr. Doofehsnmirtz and then he's heard the noise.

"BRRRRR!"

"You heard that?! What was that?!"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz and they both starting to looking around.

"BRRRRR!"

"It's so close!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's jump on Perry and let him carry him. Then, Perry notices where the noise came. So he's put Dr. Doofenshmirtz down.

"Hey! Don't put me down! There is a monstrous creature out there that-"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and then Perry's point to his stomach.

The noise came from stomach of Dr. Doofenshmirtz himself.

"Oh! That must be mean my stomach needs some food."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's grab the pocket-sized picnic basket

out from his pocket and press the red button and make its go to normal size.

"Okay! Let's eat!"Said Dr. Doofensmhirtz and he's give Perry the box of grilled shrimps while Doof is making a chicken sandwich.

Above them, a Falconfly is resting on the tree and then it's smell the chicken in the sandwich of Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

The smell of the chicken is similar to the Flutterbirds but it's still unusual to the Falconfly. But it's still decided to go get it to eat. After finished

making his sandwich, Doof is about to take a bite on his sandwich but the Falconfly's fly in and grab the sandwich out from his hands and take with it.

"HEY!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he's looking at the Falconfly that carrying his chicken sandwich.

"Come back here, you over-sized wasp!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's begin to chase after it.

As Falconfly is flying, it's also eating the chicken sandwich as well. Doof is running after it but

then his right leg accidentally get caught in the root of the Beech Burner tree and fall down in the bush that filled with spikes.

Above his head, a Spitfire Bird is flying to this way and then Doof comes out from the bush and make the bird scare and

it's spit it's dangerous chemical to him and burning his cheeks and hands. After gathering his mind,

he's began to go after the Falconfly that had stole his chicken sandwich again. 25 minutes later,

he found the Falconfly that stole his chicken sandwich is dropping the remaining of the sandwich on hole that its had dug and then fly away.

Doof's quickly run to the remaining of his chicken sandwich and found that the sandwich has been ripped apart by the nasty jaw of the Falconfly.

"Maybe it's not that bad."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's going to grab the remaining of his chicken sandwich but then it's begin to be pulling into the hole.

"Hey!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's take a look inside the hole but he's found something that's very terrified. A larva of the Falconfly is eating his chicken sandwich.

"I think I'm not that kind of hungry now."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's decide to walk back

to where he left the picnic basket and Perry to let see that he can make another chicken sandwich.


	7. Dangerous Feast

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 7 Dangerous Feast

After having so much trouble, Candace returned from the walk and her look is completely mess.

"Phineas and Ferb!"Said Candace

"Wow! Candace!"Said Phineas

"What happened to you?!"Asked Stacy

"Oh it's nothing. Just run into a few weird insects and the bird that can spitting some sort of HOT WATER!"Said Candace

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Calm down, Candace! More noise will attract more intention from the animals that live here."Said Stacy

"Well! We will leave now!"Said Candace and she's run to the Time Machine 2.0 that are still near the Watering Hole.

The others quickly run follow her and when they catch up with her, she's order everyone to go into the Time Machine

so she can teleport them out and go back to 21st century. But like the previous time, the trouble had happened.

There is a Falconfly on the left shoulder of Stacy and when Buford tells her about this, she's scream out and

accidentally push Candace away. Candace's left hand fall on the button to send them to other place only.

Stacy's trying to get the Falconfly out from her back but it's no use so Ferb's using the large tongs to grab it out

and throw it away. Stacy is finally slowly calm down and she's press the button choose destination without see by accident.

Then, the Time Machine beginning to teleport and send them to the other place. They're now going to be at the place that

very strange and supposedly must be the greatest nightmare of Candace, the Great Plateau.

Later, at the Great Plateau, in the Tundra...

"Okay..."Said Baljeet

"Brrr! This place is so cold!"Said Buford and Ferb's walk out from the Time Machine and give them the Changing Room

that has been used previously at the Shallow Seas out for everyone to change their clothes. After everyone had changed

their clothes, they're now trying to think about what to do as they're staying at here. Then, stomach of Buford gives

the noise that is mean I'm hungry out to them.

"Well... what about finding the food?"Asked Buford

"Oh please! In a place like this? There is no way we're going to have any food!"Said Candace

"Actually, there is such a place. If you all like to take a risk."Said Phineas

"Then lead us!"Said Buford and Phineas and Ferb leading them acorss the tundra to the cliff.

15 minutes, later, they're at the edge of the cliff and Phineas asks Ferb to use the shrinking device to make them all go small.

When they're small at size of hamster. They go into a hole that look very creepy but for food. They have to go inside.

They keep walking into the cavern until they saw the groups of seeds that are lying on the ground everywhere.

"Those are seeds of Grass Trees, guys. We believe they're be able to eat."Said Phineas and and everyoen run out

grab them to eat. 30 minutes later, a group of creatures come out from a hole. They're the Poggles.

"What are they?!"Asked Baljeet

"Poggles, the very last mammal of the Earth."Said Phineas

"Aww! They're so cute!"Said Isabella and she's run to snuggle one of them and give it the seeds.

"Now I know who collected these seeds."Said Stacy as she's eating the seeds with Candace.

"Actually, they aren't the ones who collected these."Said Ferb

"Wait! Then who or what collected these?"Asked Candace

"Them."Said Ferb and he's point upon his head and show them the nastiest spiders of this time, the Silver Spiders.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"Screamed Candace and Stacy

Far away, at the Other Mountain...

"BOOM!"

"Brrrr! This place is so cold!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and then he's sport a bird called Great Blue Windrunner fly passed the Time Ship.

"Hey, Perry the Platypus. Did you have two jet packs with you?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry's shook his head as no.

"Well... I have my own at the bottom of the Ship. But I'll get them after I changed my cloth. Cause we're going to do flying race!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz


	8. Big Races

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 8 Big Races

In the Lair of Silver Spiders...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Candace and Stacy and three Silver Spiders jump down from the ceiling, landing before them.

"What kind of spiders are they?!"Asked Stacy

"Who's care?! I don't want to be here anymore!"Said Candace and she's starting to runaway with Stacy and Ferb following behind.

They all run back to the Phienas and the others who are collecting the seeds of the Grass trees.

"GUYS!"Shouted Stacy

"Run for your lives!"Said Candace

"What's the big deal?"Asked Buford and he's go shock when he's see three Silver Spiders are going after Candace, Stacy and Ferb.

"Phineas! We need to get out of here!"Said Isabella

"Isabella is right!"Said Baljeet and he's run down from the hill made of seeds with them. Soon, they join the others to runaway.

"Phineas! When you said about take a risk! You say nothing about this is a home of three nasty spiders!"Said Candace

"Actually, this place is a whole colony of the Silver Spiders."Said Phineas and Candace's eyes go wide and again, she's scream out very loud.

"THIS IS MY GREATEST NIGHTMARE COME TRUE! AAAAAHHHHHHH!"Screamed Candace

Meanwhile, at the Time Ship...

"Now here you go, Perry the Platypus."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's hand over the jet pack to him.

"Okay... time for flying race!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's fly out from the Time Ship with his jet pack. Then, Perry wears it and fly after him.

"WOO-HOO!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and then he's look up and seeing the Great Blue Windrunners flying above him.

"WOW! Those birds have four wings!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's flying up to have the closer encounter.

"It's look like that Perry the Platypus had gave up before he could even start."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and then Perry's fly passed him.

"HEY!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he's looking at the flying Platypus with a hat.

"You can't win me that easily like the other times, Perry the Platypus!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

In the meantime, in the Lair of the Silver Spiders...

"We can't run like this forever!"Said Stacy and then Phineas's see three Poggles are eating the seeds nearby.

"Everyone! I got an idea!"Said Phineas and he's lead everyoen to the Poggles. Later, the tamed them with the seeds and use them for ride.

"Go! Poggles Go!"Said Phineas and he's ride a Poggle with Ferb and Isabella, Candace ride with Stacy and Buford ride with Baljeet.

With the Poggles, they are going faster but more Silver Spiders are also come as well.

"Guys! I think we got company!"Said Baljeet and everyone turn to look behind them and seeing many Silver Spiders are after them.

"No worry! I saw the snow not far from here."Said Phineas

"And how was that help?"Asked Buford

"Seeing snow nearby which mean that the exit is nearby!"Said Isabella

"Then keep going!"Said Candace and she's ride her Poggle to be the first one of the group. As they're keep riding,

they saw the snow like what Phineas had said, very clear this time. When they're about to reach the exit, four Silver Spiders

come out from the shadow and blocking the exit from them. Ran out of choice, Phineas orders everyone to make the Poggles jump.

The Poggles did jump out from the hole like what they wanted, due to that they don't want to get eaten as well.

"PHEW!"Said Phineas

"That was close one!"Said Buford

"Now it's finally over."Said Candace

"You better tell them."Said Baljeet as he's point to the group of Silver Spiders that come out to eat them.

Nearby them, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus are racing with one another about flying. When Doof gets the upper hand,

he's make a fun with Perry with his funny face, without watching the way. He's crash at the cliff where Phineas and the others are,

cause the snow to fall down. The snow fall down and block the hole, preventing the Silver Spiders to eat them.

"Whoa! What a nice accident! Didn't it?"Asked Buford

Later, they ride the Poggles back to the Time Machine 2.0 and make themselves go back to normal size. Meanwhile, Perry's rescue his nemesis

and take him back to the Time Ship and take a good care of him until he's ready for his next crazy adventure in this weird future world.


	9. Swamp of the Wonders Part 1

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 9 Swamp Of The Wonders Part 1

After changed their clothes back to normal, Phineas and the others ready for the last adventure of them.

Baljeet request them to bring them to his home country, India. This gives an idea to Phineas and he's choose

the place that is what is the remaining of today India, in the vast 2000 kilometers swamp of Bengal.

Meanwhile, at the Other Mountain, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is taking a recover from the injured after the flying race

while Perry is trying to operate the Time Ship and while he's operating it, the Ship is fall down from the cliff.

Perry makes a bolt move by shoot the ray out from the lion statue to down below, creating a portal and then Ship

fall through into it and the Time Ship landed into a huge swamp of the present-day Bengal.

"Hey! Perry the Platypus, what just-"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz but after he's get out from the bottom of the Ship

but he's immediately get shock from the look of what is surround him. The Ship is now sailing in the very vast swamp.

"Okay..."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz turns to look at his left side and see a family of amphibious octopuses on the riverbank.

"Can this future world get any weirder?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz

Meanwhile, on the Dryland, in the Forest...

"BOOM!"

"So this is what my home country look like in the hundred million years in the future."Said Baljeet

"Actually, this is the remaining of it."Said Ferb

"Well... what should we do at here?"Asked Isabella

"This is the place filled with wonders, Isabella. This is the place where the evolution run wild!"Said Phineas

"*Sigh!* How much wild of the evolution can be?"Asked Candace

"Was that weird fish is enough?"Asked Stacy as she's pointing to the large jaw electric fish called Lurkfish

that is swimming on the surface of the water of the swamp and then dive back into the water.

"How about put those four tentacles octopuses in?"Asked Buford as he's pointing to a family Swampus that resting at the riverbank.

"Still... not much wild for me... at least for this place."Said Candace

"Why's that?"Asked Isabella

"Because the octopus back in the 21st century can also drag itself onto land! For that fish!

It's another large fish of this swamp."Said Candace and then crossed her arms.

"I think there is nothing in this future world, at least in this swamp! Can be able to impress me."Said Candace

*Earthquake!*

"What was that?!"Asked Candace

*Earthquake!*

"It's the earthquake!"Said Baljeet

"No! It's not."Said Ferb

*Earthquake!*

"Then, what is it?"Asked Stacy

"It's the sign."Said Phineas

*Earthquake!*

"The sign?"Asked Candace

"The sign of what?"Asked Isabella

*Earthquake!*

"The sign of the coming of the biggest creatures that ever to walked the Earth."Said Phineas

*Earthquake!*


	10. Swamp of the Wonders Part 2

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 10 Swamp Of The Wonders Part 2

*Earthquake!*

"ROARRR!"

"Whatever is coming! It's heading to this way!"Said Candace

"To the top of the trees!"Said Phineas and he's lead everyone to the big tree and they climb upon it.

Meanwhile, all Swampus that resting at the riverbank quickly take their youngs out from the nursery plant

and move into the water and swim away.

"Whatever is coming, it is big enough to scare those future octopuses."Said Stacy

*Earthquake!*

"ROARRR!"

Then, the noise of trees are getting crushed are happening. The sound of the roar and the earthquakes are

coming closer and closer. At that moment, the three huge trees before them collapse down and a gargantuan

tortoise-like creature come out from the forest. Then, a herd of them come out from the forest. They're none

other than Toratons, the biggest creatures that ever to walked the Earth. Phineas and the others all are amaze

by the size and the mighty of the whole entire herd of the Toratons that walk passing them to the swamp.

"Guys... do you see like what I'm seeing?"Asked Baljeet

"I see them but my eyes are still refuse to believe that."Said Stacy

"Me too!"Said Buford

"Okay... I take back what I said earlier. Because those gargantuan tortoises are really the impressive creations of the evolution."Said Candace

"So... Phineas... what are they, please?"Asked Isballea

"They're Toratons. The world's biggest creatures. With the climate like this the reptiles can grow very large."Said Phineas

"And they have no predators. For the adults at least. The youngs can be killed by the octopuses called Swampus that we saw before."Said Ferb

"Wait! How can a thing as that big can be killed by an octopus? It's sound really ridiculous!"Said Buford

"The Swampus have the venomous bite that poisonous enough to kill a young Toraton."Said Phineas and he's turn to look to a herd of Toratons

that just walked pass them after they come out from the forest.

"Well... anyone want a tortoise ride?"Asked Phineas

At the Swamp a few kilometers away...

"Well... what're we gona do, Perry the Platypus? I mean doing thing on a ship, okay? Because I don't wanna go out there anymore after...

you know..."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry walks away from him.

"Wait! Don't just walk away! We should-"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and then a Ship starting to shake.

"Wh-what just happened?!"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's turn to look front of the Ship and see a family of Swampus climbing upon his Ship.

Then, he's look down and see a Lurkfish with electricity around its body is trying to eat a Swampus.

"Oh great!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

Later, in the Grassland...

"ROARRR!"

"They maybe slow but being on its back are absolutely awesome!"Said Buford

"I agree with you in this, Buford."Said Baljeet

"I never thought I will got a chance to ride a tortiose before in my life."Said Stacy while Candace is holding the back of the Toraton tightly.

"ROARRR!"

"So Phineas, how much weight of one Toraton is?"Asked Isabella

"One Toraton can reach to 120 tons, Isabella."Said Phineas

"And they're also the social creatures. They protecting their youngs for 30 years."Said Ferb

"ROARRR!"

Later, a herd of Toratons walk out from the grassland and go into the swamp. Phineas and his friends decided to leave and go back to the Time Machine.

After they left, the herd still kepp movnig forward into the swamp. It is the place where Doof and Perry are defending the Time Ship from a family of Swampus and the Lurkfish.

On the Time Ship...

"This is not good at all!"Said Dr. Dofoenshmirtz as he's using his mop to hit on the head of a Swampus but it's grab the mop and throw it back to him like a spear.

"AAAAHHH!"Screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's run out of the way. Perry is using his fighting skills to defense the Ship from

the Swampus but with too much tentacles, he finally get grabbed.

When Perry is about to get bite by the Swampus. The earthquake happened, all Swampus quickly release Perry

and jump out from the Ship. The Lurkfish quickly dive back into the deep of the water.

"Umm... why're they go away that easily?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry's point to something that walking toward to the Ship,

a herd of Toratons that Phineas and his friends had encountered earlier.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's run to take control of the Ship, shoot the ray out from the lion statue

and sailing the Time Ship into the portal. This time, he sailing back to his home

at his building in the time where he is belonged with his nemesis. At the riverbank a few kilometers away,

Phineas and the others get into the Time Machine and return to the 21st century.

Later, at Flynn-Fletcher's house, in the backyard...

"BOOM!"

"Oh yes! The adventure had coem to an end!"Said Buford

"Now if you excuse me, I promise to help Ginger about a few things that she can't fix by her own."Said Stacy and she's get out of the Time Machien and walk away back to her house.

"And now... PHINEAS AND FERB! YOU ALL ARE SO BUSTED!"Said Candace and she's run into the house to get her parents to see what her little brothers had done.

Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated...

"Thanks for accompany me, Perry the Platypus, if there is a next adventure, I'll called you."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry walks away to the exit to go back to his home.

"Now... back to-"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's accidentally step on a remote control that use to shoot the ray from his Shrink-Inator.

"NORM! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO DON'T LEFT THING ON THE GROUND!"Said Dr. Doofenshmritz and he's pick the remote up.

"I didn't, sir."Said Norm

"Well... at least the remote did't got any damages."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and then the remote breaks into many pieces.

The ray that shoot out hit at the Time Machine 2.0 in the backyard of Flynn-Fletcher's house and shrink it down to a hamster-sized.

"There! There! There!"Said Candace as she's take her mom and her dad to the backyard.

"Yeah. They did built a time machine."Said Lawrence

"Nice toy model."Said Linda and she's walk back into the house with her husband.

"But... but... but..."Said Candace and then Perry appears out from nowhere like other times.

"Oh! There you're Perry."Said Phienas and he's walk with the others into the house to get some snacks, leaving Candace still being... herself in the backyard.


End file.
